


Discipline

by jessejackreyes



Series: Kinktober 2017: Daddy76 Edition [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 2017, Daddy76, Day 1, Kinktober, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessejackreyes/pseuds/jessejackreyes
Summary: Day 1: Mc76 SpankingWhen Jesse McCree is called to the strike commander's quarters after a mission goes wrong, he isn't sure what to expect. After the night is over, he isn't sure how to react.





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> My Day 1 choice for Kinktober was Spanking. I'm not 100% sure about this one, but I needed to finish and move on. I hope people like it. Day 2 is on it's way.

Commander Morrison’s quarters were huge, that was the first thing that Jesse noticed, stepping inside hesitantly. The second thing he noticed was that he was alone in what seemed to be a living room of sorts, the sound of a shower running in the other room the only indication that someone else was present at all. There was a couch, a holoscreen, a table for eating. The man apparently had an entire apartment on the base from the looks of things.

 

Unsure of what to do, he had been called here about the mission they just returned from to find himself alone. Jesse decided to merely stand right by the door, waiting for commander Morrison to show up. The shower shut off shortly after he arrived. He expected the man to greet him shortly afterwards. He had not expected Morrison to walk out, still dripping, naked save for a thin towel wrapped around his waist.

 

At that very moment he knew that he had been entirely wrong. This was a torture worse than anything commander Reyes had ever devise. His face heated up and must have glowed like a freakin’ christmas tree light as his mind floated unbidden to all sorts of places it shouldn’t wander. Their eyes met and the smirk that the strike commander wore sent a chill down his spine.

 

The man knew, he must have. He knew about the stupid little crush that Jesse had. The cowboy couldn’t help it. It’d been years since he joined and he figured he would have gotten past this by now. It had happened with commander Reyes. He got over his infatuation there real quick, though it was kind of hard to stay attracted to the man that put him through hell. He also got to see Reyes at his worst on occasion, but not Jack freakin’ Morrison. He only ever saw the strike commander with a smile on his face and kind encouraging words. Add to that he was just as attractive as commander Reyes and it was impossible. How does anyone resist that?

 

“Me and Gabe had a nice long chat about you in medical,” The words brought him out of his head long enough to realize how much trouble he was probably in. Morrison had taken a seat on the couch, lounging back. If Jesse angled himself just right he should be able to see underneath the towel. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?” The commander pulled his attention back to the actual matter at hand.

 

“No sir,” He muttered in response, eyes downcast.

 

“Gabriel is at his wit’s end, so I have decided to handle disciplining you personally,” Jesse wasn’t sure if the sultry tone those words had taken was just him imagining things, but the sentiment went right to his dick. “Come here,” Morrison gestured him forward and he walked forward hesitantly, slowly closing the distance between the two of them.

 

Reyes was in the medbay because of him right now, the commander could have died. Morrison was almost certainly aware of this and upset with him, so Jesse had no idea what to expect from the man as he approached carefully. Whatever he thought was going to happen, he had definitely not expected to be grabbed roughly and bent over the man’s lap like a freakin child. He resisted instinctual, kicking and trying to break away from the man’s grip.

 

“Stop squirming!” Jesse’s body froze in compliance at the command. Morrison’s left hand pinned his arms behind his back, while his right slipped Jesse’s pants down just far enough to expose his bare ass. “Since you haven’t responded to his methods. I’m going to try something a bit different,” He tensed further when that hand groped him. His dick perked up in interest when the first slap fell with a loud smack. 

 

“What the hell?” He yelped loudly at the contact, his arms struggling in Morrison’s grip to protect and soothe the stinging cheek. He was easily restrained by the damned super soldier. A second smack hit moments later, harder than the first, as if in retaliation for his struggling. Despite the force, now that the surprise was gone, the pain felt surprisingly good. He was being spanked like a freakin’ child and despite that blood was rushing straight to his dick. The realization of how much this was exciting him hit just moments before a third smack came and a soft moan slipped out unbidden from his lips.

 

“Sounds like you’re enjoying yourself,” Jesse could hear the smug grin plastered on the bastard’s face while he landed a fourth smack. The commander chuckled when Jesse failed to stifle another moan, the sting left behind hurting so very good. “This isn’t much of a punishment I see.” Jesse’s dick was rock hard and poking through his pants and digging into the lap that he was bent over. “Does it feel good Jesse?” The question is practically whispered into his ear as another blow lands harshly, stripping the air from his lungs. He was too out of breath to answer even if he wanted to. His silence must have been taken as an answer. “Guess I should stop then,” The hand pinning his arms to his back released him and he panicked.

 

“No!” He found his voice at the threat of this ending early. Another slap rewarded his outburst before Morrison’s voice cut back in.

 

“This is supposed to be a punishment Jesse,”

 

“I’m sorry commander,” He replied breathlessly, swallowing down the embarrassment he felt.  “I’ll follow orders, do whatever Reyes says, just please,” There was a pause as Morrison gently massaged his stinging cheeks, considering what he was going to do. Tears gathered at the edge of his eyes, threatening to fall. Whether it was from the pain or the threat of this all stopping right now was beyond him, but his every attempt to hold them back failed. Another slap, the hardest yet, had him moaning again. He was getting so close to coming just from this, holding his ass out as best he could without even being restrained now. His face burned even brighter in shame at the realization.

 

“I want to hear Reyes bragging about how much better you’re doing,” Jack rubbed the stinging flesh soothingly, teasing Jesse’s release. “I want to hear about how much you’ve learned from this experience, how good you’ve been since.”

 

“Yes sir. Anything, just please,”

 

Morrison chuckled again as Jesse pleaded, but acquiesced, painting Jesse’s ass red. He knew that he was going to have trouble sitting for quite some time, but any attempts at rational thought were doomed to failure right then. His mind went blank as he came hard, moaning, tears streaming down his face.

 

The commander didn’t stop immediately after Jesse had cum, instead riding him through his afterglow with the occasional swat while he panted, moaned and tried desperately to steady his breathing. Eventually the commander seemed content with the punishment meted out and he lifted Jesse up off of his lap and laid him down gently, on his stomach, on the couch. Jesse was too tired to care what happened at this point.

 

“Next time you should be naked and maybe we’ll have a nice big audience watching you get disciplined by your commander,” He heard a cap pop open as the man spoke. “Just think about all of your buddies in Blackwatch watching as you moan and beg for me to keep going. How would you face them afterwards?” Jesse’s face burned at the thought and he shook his head as if in answer. “Be good and it won’t come to that. Am I clear McCree?”

 

“Yes sir,” He mumbled groggily, doing his best to answer as clearly as possible. Morrison seemed to accept the answer, applying a cool, soothing ointment to the worst of the pained areas while Jesse drifted off to sleep.


End file.
